Watch out for the quiet ones
by Myriddian
Summary: *coughs* well this is a CCS fic revolving around a very alternate couple, please be open minded and enjoy it!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. This is a LONG story and is being presented to my boyfriend as a Christmas present bear with me as I'm hoping it all works out ok and bear in mind I've taken it from the later part of the series and added Meiling in where in the anime she wasn't present. I'm sorry if I offend anyone in this as it is very alternate coupling but if you're up for something a little different please read away.  
  
Tomoyo held on to the shuddering girl in her arms for as long as it took for the tears in her eyes to subside. "I want to cry until I die" She wept and screamed aloud in a howling and almost painfully loud voice. Tomoyo in her almost completely calm and cheerful persona just waited. Meiling finally pulled her face away from the smiling beauties lap to look into her eyes. "I cannot stay angry" She whispered Tomoyo just smiled back "I wont leave, I want to make sure everything is all right" "Sometimes" Tomoyo smiled "It is better for the one you love to be happy, even if there not with you" Meiling looked up surprised to see a look of longing upon Tomoyo's face. It all made sense to her then no matter what became of anyone Tomoyo would always understand what she went through, as she was the same way with Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran kun" Meiling called across the classroom much to the astound astonishment of the rest of the class "Meiling" Syaoran called back unsure of her motives on the decision to stay in Japan even after his cancellation of there engagement. Meiling bounced over to him in usual fashion even with a slight rose crossing her cheeks on his look of pure surprise. "I spoke to mother last night" "and?" "She said I could stay" "How did you convince her to let you do that?" "Easy!" Meiling began to laugh "With all these strange goings on someone needs to stay around to protect you" Syaoran blushed and looked away to Tomoyo who smiled at him reassuringly. "If you think I'll be a bother?" Meiling began to feel some doubt perhaps this wasn't such a bright idea after all. One of her ponytails fell down over her shoulder as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "Meiling" Syaoran started only to be interrupted by a babbling Sakura "Meiling! I thought you were going home at 10" "Plans changed" Sakura ran up to Meiling and hugged her fiercely glad to have her there. Despite there differences in the past she did like having Meiling around. Syaoran watched the two girls still curious about Meiling's sudden change in attitude. Still he decided as long as she accepted his feelings towards Sakura there shouldn't be a problem and besides an extra person to help figure out the situation at hand certainly wouldn't go astray.  
  
Tomoyo watched the three students from her seat in the classroom and smiled secretly to herself. Her attention diverted by Eriol walking towards her snaps her quickly out of the daydream. "Wasn't she supposed to go home?" Eriol asked "Well yes, but the situation changed" Tomoyo replied quietly still with a fixed smile on her face "She's holding back on something" "Whatever do you mean?" Tomoyo stole a quick glance over towards the trio of students and noticed what Eriol meant. Sakura and Syaoran deep in conversation with his eyes watching her every move, Meiling seemed silent but had her eyes examining the floor. "Ohh" Tomoyo groaned desperately wishing to get Meiling out of the situation only stopping when Eriol commented "Leave her, she wont come to terms unless its in her face" Tomoyo's smile faded as she turned around to face Eriol "But can't you see her heart is breaking there" "Then why stay?" Eriol calmly replied walking away and slowly out of the classroom. Tomoyo watched him go. Funny she thought, he's normally so cool and collected. I wonder what he's backs all up about.  
  
However despite is bazaar behavior Eriol's mind was completely at ease, he knew he now had Tomoyo wondering and he knew what was happening. 'Hmm Tomoyo' he thought, you and I are quite similar you know almost scarily so. You and I can both see what's happening there and that little girl from Hong Kong will destroy herself before long, only a little while and she wont be a threat to my mission.  
  
Ruby Moon watched Eriol pass with an eyebrow in the air, pondering for a moment before she chased after him to see what the matter was. Eriol watched Ruby Moon approach with little interest he already knew why she was coming and he really didn't feel like talking to her. An evil thought crossed his mind. Maybe he could lock her, Sakura and Meiling in a dark room together and see which one came out on top. He laughed at the thought and continued without so much as a sideways glance at Ruby Moon.  
  
After school was finished that day Tomoyo, Sakura, Mailing and Syaoran waited around the outside of the school gates talking absent mindedly among themselves until Tomoyo suggested juice. Trudging along the pathways it was soon apparent to Tomoyo that Meiling was feeling more and more unsteady around the tension that Syaoran seemed to expel from his body whenever he was 10 feet away from Sakura. Meiling started to fume inside and glared daggers at both there backs even though her exterior remained calm and relaxed. Before she even realized the others had stolen ahead of her. Tomoyo dancing about the two of them with her camera ready, for any 'action' that may take place. Meiling was at last alone with her thoughts as she wandered slowly behind the others. "I'm not angry, infact I'm not even sad, I just feel a little empty I guess. Syaoran is head over heels for Sakura; even I can see that, even though I don't want to I just feel.  
  
"Meiling" a voice called her out of her thoughts and she glanced about irritated trying to register the voice in her mind and suddenly realized it was Syaoran calling to her to hurry. Running to catch up she almost slammed right into his back as Sakura and Tomoyo moved steadily onwards. Blushing crimson Meiling was quick to regain her composure and continue on. "Syaoran" she said quietly to which he only turned to raise an eyebrow in her direction "I just want you to know that I want you to be happy, no matter what." Syaoran was left speechless and just stared at Meiling in shock.  
  
Meiling punched Syaoran in the shoulder "Careful now" She said "Or Sakura might get the wrong idea" with that she bolted ahead tackling Sakura on the upper back and pulling her to the ground. "Race you to the store?" she said and with out another word the two were off in a sprint. Tomoyo laughed and tucked her camera away and stopped long enough to let Syaoran catch up. "Tomoyo" "Syaoran" "Meiling seems.. Fine with everything" Tomoyo looked innocently at Syaoran with her smile "So you can tell Sakura then" "But Meiling" "You said it yourself, she's fine" Suddenly a new voice cut into the conversation "Cant you see she's not fine at all" Both heads immediately turned to look Eriol in the eye, his normal smiling faced replaced by a deep frown. "What would you know?" Syaoran snapped back "Look at her and see for yourself Li kun" Eriol stated his smile returning "She understands and accepts the truth" Tomoyo added her smile matching Eriol's "Are you really sure about that?" Eriol asked walking with them towards the area where Sakura and Meiling lay almost dead on the ground. Offering a hand up to Sakura first Eriol soon had both girls on the feet a slight blush covering Sakura's face when his hand wrapped around hers. Syaoran looked ready to punch Eriol for his contact with Sakura so Meiling followed suit and as soon as she could tangle herself away from the rest of the crowd she dragged Eriol away for a little chat. "Back off" she spat as quietly as she could "I'm of no threat to her or your Syaoran, Meiling" "Promise me that" "I promise" Eriol remarked a hand covering his heart, Meiling was slightly taken back, it should have been a lot harder than that. "Wait, do I know you?" "Eriol, I transferred from England" "Ahh, its cold there right" Meiling smiled towards Eriol who just stared at her in amazement. "Yes cold and cloudy most of the time" he eventually replied "You sit in my old seat next to Syaoran, I don't mind I did leave after all" Meiling laughed after this even though Eriol could tell how forced it was. "Meiling, I can see what's inside you" "What?" Meilings smile faded, her turn to stare hotly at Eriol "What do you know, you know nothing about me?" Eriol smiled "We have more in common than you think" Meiling stared dumbly at him for a moment and decided that further interrogation was pointless, red faced she turned to see Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran all staring at them. Syaoran was suddenly laughing although trying his best to hide it. Meilings eyes narrowed and she flew at him pinning him onto the ground. "Hey, don't" He cried out his back hitting the ground "Whats so funny huh?" Meiling spread herself over him, pinning him to the ground "No. Nothing" "Liar" "No, seriously nothing" "I don't believe you" "Believe what you like" "In any case, perhaps now I've managed to make Sakura jealous enough to." Syaoran pushed Meiling off him and jumped up much to every ones amusement. Meiling remained sitting on the ground laughing in her high-pitched evil way as Syaoran stalked away beet red. Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran's departing back then back at Meiling, a small smile crossed her face as she bent to help Meiling off the ground. Meiling winked at her jumped up and shot a triumphant look towards Eriol and Sakura who stood in shock after the momentary change of scene in front of them. "I think perhaps its time to go, na?" Sakura smiled nervously and headed off in the opposite direction with Tomoyo and Eriol in tail. Meiling began to rush after Syaoran.  
  
*end*  
  
LOL I'm mad, I know but it will all make sense in time. R&R please and let me know if you'd like to be notified when the next chapter is posted. hope you liked it! 


End file.
